


Aftershocks

by Mariavcwrites



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, a bit of empath may, he picks her up he always will, just pain, post 7X10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariavcwrites/pseuds/Mariavcwrites
Summary: Even the bravest of heroes need someone to pick then back up.A little hurt/comfort after 7x10 and Daisy having to deal with more horrible tragedy in her life as she holds onto her mother's dead body, only this time she's not alone to pick up the pieces by herself.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 158





	Aftershocks

What the hell just… happened?

Like sure, he’s gotten used to seeing pretty weird stuff every day in a very short amount of time. But Simmons just vanished.

And he’s just running.

That was his first instinct. He’s kinda lost in this maze of a secret base but he’s running to see if Daisy is okay.

He felt the very strong earthquake just a few seconds ago.

The scene that he finds the moment he turns around the corner into another gray hallway is devastating.

Daisy is on the floor, alone; but the girl isn’t really focusing on anything but the body she’s pulled into her lap.

Daisy Johnson is easily to most impressive person he has ever met. Brave as all hell. Strong even without her powers and with them… unstoppable. But here she is. Completely broken to little pieces as she holds her mother in her arms.

She’s not saying anything. Agent May keeps calling her name as Daniel approaches her.

Daisy takes Jiaying’s hand and presses it against her cheek.

“Come on. COME ON!” She begs, sobbing and closing her eyes tight as she slightly rocks her body. As if this kind of desperate, broken plea is going to magically bring her mother back to life. “COME ON!!” Her voices is raspy and full of anger and pain like nothing he has ever heard before. “Mom… please”

In fact Daniel has never felt such a strong ache in his own heart just by watching someone this hurt.

He feels completely useless as he kneels down next to Daisy. Calling her name softly, but she ignores him.

Daisy’s hand is shaking as she gently strokes Jiaying’s face. She begins sobbing uncontrollably. This is something that she’s been bottling up for years. It’s always get ready for the next fight. Move on.

And She’s so damn tired if it.

She tried to justify everything by thinking that there was no other way. Jiaying was too far gone. She was dangerous and Cal had to do what he had to do but… in just a few minutes, a couple conversations… this woman was able to show her the love that she always wanted. She looked at her with so much kindness and compassion. She didn’t question that Daisy was her daughter. She accepted it and was ready to die protecting her.

She was all that.

Hydra took it away in the cruelest way.

And now Malick. Right in front of her eyes.

She’s struggling to breathe as she continues sobbing. She’s still holding onto Jiaying’s hand but nothing happens. This isn’t the kind of good thing that happens to her. Her fingers still claw at Jiaying’s hand as she tries removing it and putting it back against her skin several times, but she knows it’s too late.

Sousa doesn’t really understand what she’s doing but he lets her. He keeps stroking her back gently as Daisy slowly begins to calm down, and puts her mother’s hand back down.

That’s when May comes back to the scene. She’s holding a gun and her expression has softened, which is new for Daniel.

As the agent joins them on the floor her lip starts trembling and tears roll down her face. The feeling takes her by surprise as she takes her hand to her mouth and falls down. It’s absolute devastation, anger, guilt, a heart that’s been completely shattered too many times. All coming from Daisy. She sobs suddenly and loudly, even louder than Daisy in spite of her best efforts to control it. She still wants to reach for the girl but she’s having a hard time controlling it.

“It’s ok. Agent May. I got her” Daniel says.

May nods, still crying, but Daisy has gone completely numb. She doesn’t care for Sousa stroking her arms and calling her name again.

He decides to try another angle.

He moves in front of daisy and tries to pull Jiaying, but she grabs his arm tightly and a small quake rocks the whole base.

“Daisy. Daisy is ok”

“It’s not” Her voices breaks as she speaks but she has stopped crying “I’m coming for him”

“I know. We all will. I’m… so sorry. Nobody deserves this. Specially you. You don’t deserve any of this”

Her lost gaze finally focuses on him. She loosens her grip on his forearm allowing him to gently move the body.

Daisy stops talking again. She follows him as he offer his hand and helps her get up. As they begin walking away, May finally starts to calm down. He gives her a nod and the agent returns it, moving next to the body.

Daniel moves his arm around Daisy’s middle to help her walk, but she doesn’t really needs it. She only needs one thing, and it’s tearing Nathaniel Malick apart limb by limb.

She gives one last look back. May is already better and calling for something on the radio as she stays there with Jiaying.

This is not how her mother deserved to end.

She lets Daniel guide her to a room, but she’s still too disoriented to think about anything. He helps her sit on the bed and then sits next to her in silence. A silences that goes on for minutes.

But he finally decides to say something “Daisy, I’m sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t have suggested-“

“You made me go and talk to her” She starts, cutting him off. Her voice still sounds hoarse “Because of that, I got to finally have my mother… even if it lasted for 5 minutes. I- I never had that before, you know? Thank you” then she looks down.

He tentatively places a hand on her shoulder “Well. I’m sorry anyway. I’m sorry that scum did this to you. I’m sorry I wasn’t there”

“If you had been there he would have killed you too and I just can’t-“ She swallows.

Daniel does his best to ignore whatever that means. He’s just her to comfort her “Still. I know that whatever I say or do could never be enough for you right now, but I want you to know that I’m here. I know that you’re…. So strong. You’re a hero in every sense of the word, but sometimes, even the bravest of heroes need-“

“Someone to pick them back up.” She finishes and now looks at him with glossy eyes.

A deep furrow appears between his brows. He’s been thinking about ways to tell her exactly this. And now he doubts if he’ll even be enough. Her eyes speak volumes. She’s more than just the powerhouse of this team, but she’s been trying tobe at the expense of her own pain for so long.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore” She murmurs, her lip trembling again, and that statement catches him by surprise “I thought I could… s-should, but I know what Enoch meant and I realized… I just don’t want to be alone”

He opens his mouth trying to find the right words, then scoots a little closer and the hand on her shoulder grows bolder and slides down her arm until his fingers intertwine with hers. “You’ll never be alone. Not if I have a say in it”

Daisy still holds his gaze, even if everything tells her not to. She understand the weight in his words, and also the weight in what she just said. This could be her last mission, and the thought of it, surprisingly enough, makes her feel a little better. It makes her hope for a life of her own.

“I have to do this. I have to get him”

“We will” He squeezes her hand. “I promise you he will pay. I got your back, you know? Whatever you need”

She almost smiles at that, but her eyes betray her and a tear ends up getting out. “I know. I’m glad it’s you”

Daniel tries to stop himself, but his thumb is immediately wiping that tear away. It breaks his heart to see her like this, but the closer they get… it just feels right. It feels familiar. This girl is from years in the future and somehow every time he’s with her it feels like the place where he was always supposed to be “I won’t tell the team. But whenever you’re ready. I am”

Daisy just nods. It’s… it should feel rushed and, what ere they even? He doesn’t even remember the conversations that they had but it doesn’t really change that he still feels that way, does it? This feels right.

It feels right to know that she’s not completely alone. She just has to do this for her mother. She will do it.

“Do you want to rest for a bit? I mean. I know that-“

Daisy nods and starts sliding back on the bed without a word until her back is against the headboard. She notices the pair of duffel bags on a desk in the corner of the room “Is that my stuff?”

Daniel is still seating in the same place, but he turns his body to see the bags, even though he remembers perfectly that they are there. Maybe he’s just trying to avoid looking at Daisy “Uhu…”

“And yours?”

“Yep… I’m sorry… I didn’t know which bunk you wanted” He finally turns again to look at her and finally, there it is… a small smile, not really matching her red eyes and blood on her forehead and overall devastated look, but it’s a start.

They stay like this, staring at each other for a few, awkward seconds as Daniel starts to get too conscious about sitting in the same bed as Daisy. He knows that he shouldn’t be overthinking this, it’s not like- anyway… she’s a modern day girl. And they are…. friends? and-

Maybe he should just give her some space. But just when he’s about to get up Daisy speaks.

“Would you stay?” She asks in a very low voice.

He doesn’t remember the last time his heart jumped like this in his chest. He could never say no to her.

“Of course” He offer her a warm smile and proceeds to take his shoes off. Before he joins her he decides to do the same for her. His hands hesitate for a second and he looks at daisy. After she gives him another small smile he proceeds to take her boots off.

Then he joins her. Daniel rests his back against the headboard and a pile of pillows and Daisy instinctively moves to rest her head on his chest.

She’s not shy about anything really, and he decides that he has to keep up with the times, so he moves his arm around her and starts stroking her back and arm. It stills feels right, and the tears aren’t completely gone but Daisy does feel better, a little less lonely. Over the years she became the person that she thought that she was supposed to be. The team’s muscle. Their rock. The person that they could count on to come and save their lives no matter what.

She didn’t allow herself to consider what to do if she was the one that needed help. But even the strongest rock can get shattered, and she was ready to let someone help her pick up the pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so SO sad.... I just... NEED something like this to happen the next episode and even if it doesn't we'll always have this fic. 
> 
> I can't believe aos did this again. My heart is still broken.
> 
> Please let me know how your hearts took it? :'(
> 
> I hope to be writing more Dousy really soon.


End file.
